Boston Bound
by Rollergirl-Robbins
Summary: Set after 'the book of Abby' and tells about Luka and Abby's new life in Boston


Chapter 1 - sweet surprise

it was pouring with rain when they finally arrived in Boston.  
"Well this is a good sign" Abby grumbled as Luka navigated them through the unfamiliar streets.  
"We made the right decision" he reassured her.  
"I hope so because i don't think i could take Morris' taunts about not being able to handle Boston if we went back" Abby huffed in reply.  
Luka stroked her hand gently whilst concentrating on the road.  
They had been travelling for so long and she was so exaughsted that she didn't even realize she'd fallen asleep until Luka woke her.  
"Abby. Abby... we're here" he said softly.  
"What?" she mumbled, stretching her stiff muscles.  
"We're here" Luka repeated, helping her out of the car and onto the wet pavement.  
"I officially hate Boston already" Abby humphed as she got drenched by the rain.  
"oh come on now; don't write it off just yet" Luka replied.  
"Don't we need to get Joe out" Abby said, glancing back to the car as Luka led her up the stairs to their new house.  
"He's already inside" Luka replied.  
"By himself?! Luka!! He could hurt himself!" she nearly yelled at him.  
"Of course he's not by himself!" he said.  
"Then who is he with?" Abby asked.  
"You'll see" Luka replied, a smile twitching at the corners of his mouth.

"Luka if you invited my mother to stay, i will kill you!" she said, the look on her face told him she wasn't lying.

"Welcome home" he said, holding the door open for her.

"Wow..." she gasped, her mouth hanging open.

"Luka when did you do all of this?!" she asked, taking in the beautifully decorated and fully furnished house.

"I didn't. Susan did" Luka replied, pleased with her reaction.

"Who's Susan?" Abby mumbled, still in awe.

"What do you mean 'who's Susan'?!" a blonde headed woman who was carrying Joe asked, coming out of what Abby suspected was the living room.

"Oh my god, Susan!!" Abby yelled.

"Miss me?" Susan asked.

"Have i ever!" Abby replied, racing over to her and embracing her in a big bear hug.

Abby took a step back to have a better look at the woman who was standing in front of her.

"Susan Lewis, you haven't changed a bit!" she said, hugging her again.

"Age hasn't been so bad to you either" Susan laughed.

"I can't believe you're here and you did all this!" Abby said, looking at the house again.

"I can't take all the credit! Cosmo and Chuck helped me! I also had a lot of careful instructions from this one here" Susan said, nodding at Luka.

"Yeah i think I'll keep him" Abby smiled at her gorgeous husband.

"So where are chuck and Cosmo?"

"Well chuck's at work and Cosmo's at a friend from schools house" Susan replied.

"school?! Jeez where's the time gone?" Abby joked.

"I know! Seems like just yesterday that he was Joe's age" Susan sighed.

"So when do i get to see them?!" Abby asked.

"Luka has arranged for us all to go to a restaurant down the road for dinner so you will see them tonight!" Susan replied, checking her watch.

"Well i better head off! Lots of paperwork i need to take into work before tonight!"

"Okay! We will catch you later! And thanks so much for everything!" Abby said.

"No worries! I'm just glad you like it!" Susan said.

After seeing Susan off, Abby continued to look around the house with Joe while Luka brought in the suitcases and few boxes.

The two level house had been decorated so it felt warm and homely but there was still a hint of modern.

"Oh Joe, look at your room!" Abby exclaimed as she entered a green frog room.

Joe squirmed out of her arms and raced over to the wall.

"Fwoggy!" he said, touching the boarder of frogs that went right around the room, a huge smile on his face.

"That's right!" Abby grinned.

Chicago had been home and she would always consider it as home but their apartment hadn't been the ideal family home, there wasn't much space and it didn't have a backyard where as this house had much more space and a huge backyard for Joe to run around in.

Boston didn't have all their friends, the people who had become their family and it didn't have her support net but it had new opportunities, new options and new beginnings. She would give Boston a chance.


End file.
